Tres Historias de Amor
by lauramariam98
Summary: Dicen que quienes discuten, se desean, ellos lo demostraron. Tres amores hermosos que iniciaron con discuciones. Lily&James / Ron&Hermione/ Rose
1. James y Lily: Oportunidades

**_Lily y James: Oportunidades_**

Lily caminaba como siempre por los patios del colegio se dirigía al lago, cuando los vio, eran James y sus amigos que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores, James y Lily se ella se llevaban… bueno… James le coqueteaba la mayoría de veces, pero ella seguía rechazándolo, pero tenía que admitir que últimamente sentía escalofríos cuando James se le acercaba y más cuando le sonreía de una manera tan tierna, o cuando sus ojos brillaban a la luz.

Lily estaba pensando seria mente en darle una oportunidad, en el interior sentía algo por James algo que temía reconocer. Entonces sintió una mirada en ella, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado de caminar, iba de vuelta al castillo cuando sintió que alguien la detenía.

-Evans- saludo James con una gran sonrisa, sus amigos los observaban con curiosidad en el lugar en que se la pasaban sentados.

-Potter- le devolvió el saludo algo indiferente guardándose todo lo que pensaba con anterioridad-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto.

-Tranquila- la calmo James sonriendo de una manera espectacularmente linda-. Quería pedirte algo.

-¿No será otra vez que salgo contigo?- pregunto ella y en su voz zona un tono de anulación.

-¿Que comes que adivinas?- pregunto el divertido-, también quería darte un regalo- la sorprendió.

Saco su varita y apunto al suelo, de repente en el césped apareció una rosa que James arranco y se la entregó a Lily que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se curvara por sus labios.

-Es hermosa- dijo tratando en vano de esconder su sonrisa.

-Entonces…- dijo James esperanzado-, ¿Si saldrías conmigo?

-Dame hasta la última clase para responderte- pidió.

-Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, si es necesario- sonrió y se dio la vuelta pero antes de eso le guiño un ojo para luego volver con sus amigos.

Lily miraba la rosa mientras caminaba de vuelta al castillo, sentía como se ruborizaba, sentía como temblaba y trato de disimular bien su felicidad cuando se encontró con sus amigas. Como bien sabia le iban a preguntar de donde había conseguido una rosa y se inventó que la había visto y la había arrancado, cosa que desagrado a su amiga Alice, pues a ella le gustaba la naturaleza.

Fueron rápido a clase de Pociones que tenían con Slytherin, le desagradaba mucho esa casa, en especial porque allí habían corrompido a su amigo Sev o más bien Severus. Cuando iban camino a clase había algo en los pasillos de las mazmorras que hacía que todos los estudiantes lo rodearan y vieran sorprendidos, y las chicas miraban con ojos brillantes.

En el piso del pasillo había un letrero con pétalos de rosa rojos, blancos y rosa claro, decía: ¿SALDRIAS CONMIGO, LILY? BY: JAMES. Todas miraron a Lily cuando ella se acercó, no podía creer que Potter el mismo Potter, hubiera hecho esto para ella, era sumamente tierno.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn apareció y los hizo entrar a todos pero se notó que hasta a él lo había conmovido el letrero de James que entro de últimas con sus amigos y recibió miradas de todos y en especial de las chicas que lo miraban con cariño, y una que lo miraba con un odio profundo.

Cuando las clases terminaron estaba decidida a darle una respuesta a James, y estaba más que segura de cual era.

-Hola- saludo una voz tras de ella, se voltio y se encontró con la mirada de James.

-Hola- dijo ella con un suspiro que le sorprendió-. Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste hoy, en los pasillos de las mazmorras.

-Fue para demostrarte que de verdad quiero que salgas conmigo- dijo James-, además obtuve ayuda- dijo señalando a sus amigos.

-Pues…- tartamudeo ella-, hicieron un… gran… trabajo.

-Bueno… Y…- espero James.

-Y…- dijo ella sentía sudar sus manos tenía que responder-. Bueno, decidí que te voy a dar una oportunidad- dijo y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James.

-Entonces, te veré en la sala común a las diez- dijo James y se reunió con sus amigos y desde haya le grito-: ¡Te tendré una sorpresa preparada!

Varios alumnos voltearon a verla y ella camino de vuelta al castillo. Hizo sus deberes rápido, afortunadamente los profesores les habían dejado pocos, hace que el resto del tiempo se arregló para su cita.

-¿Qué crees que te tendrá preparado?- pregunto Alice.

-No lo sé- respondió Lily cuando era las nueve y media-. Pero tengo curiosidad.

-¿Y si es algo como lo que hizo en el pasillo?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos-, seria hermoso- sonrió-. Se nota que de verdad le gustas, si no te insistiría tanto.

-Lo sé- dijo Lily y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, ¿Y si la cita no resultaba lo que ella esperaba? ¿Si James se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba ella después de la cita y dejaba de insistirle como lo hacía siempre?

-Son las y cuarto, deberías bajar ya- dijo Alice y se despidió de ella-, cuando bajo espero a que llagara James. Pero mientras esperaba alguien la asusto por detrás.

-Lo lamento no pretendía asustarte- se disculpó una voz conocida.

-¿James?- pregunto ella sorprendida, busco la mirada de este pero no apareció por ninguna parte.

Pero entonces apareció de en medio de la nada, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Lily lo miro sorprendida y confundida, solo había una forma en que pudo haber hecho eso, pero quería que él se lo dijera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto ignorando la mirada risueña de James.

-Es la capa de invisibilidad e mi padre- respondió sin darle importancia-. Bueno eso no importa te tengo una sorpresa, ven- cogía la capa y con ella los dos se taparon.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto.

-Ha salir al lago- dijo James y salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Esto está prohibido- dijo Lily molesta.

-Lo sé, pero Lily… olvídate de las reglas esta noche.

Caminaron hasta salir a los jardines y Lily miro hacia el lago donde había un pequeño picnic preparado. James la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta el, era hermoso, estaban rodeados por las flores que James hacia aparecer. El cielo estaba estrellado y se veían las constelaciones que aprendieron en clases.

James era muy romántico y tierno, se la pasaron hablando y los temores de Lily se espumaron, James la hacía sentir muy bien, le gustaba escuchar de familias de magos le parecía sumamente interesante ya James parecía gustarle las cosas muggles. Hubo un momento en que los dos se quedaron callados, Lily meditaba en cómo era James, lo tonto que era y en lo lindo que se había convertido, se recostó en el césped para ver las estrellas y él se recostó junto a ella era lindo tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?- pregunto James.

-Pues… en que te esmeraste Pot… James- dijo ella sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

-Gracias, aunque no lo hice solo- revelo James de volviéndole el saludo-. Canuto y Lunático me ayudaron, en especial Canuto, él es como mi hermano.

-Se nota que es buena persona- dijo Lily pensando que sería lindo tener alguien así.

-Lily- susurro James al tiempo que se acercaba, voltio a verlo mientras sus miradas se encontraron-, quiero que sepas que de verdad Te Quiero- dijo James al tiempo que se acercaba más.

Lily estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia James, hacia se encontraba a poca distancia de los labios de James, justo para susurrar: Obtuviste mi corazón James. Después de eso James la beso haciendo que se olvidara de todos los peligros que corrían.


	2. Ron y Hermione: Pidiendo Perdón

**_Ron y Hermione: Pidiendo Perdón_**

Era la primera de varias que estaba en una cama reconfortarle, pero aun si no podía dormir, no con los Weasley. Se sentía triste por ellos, perder a un miembro de la familia debía de ser muy difícil, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Trataba de dormir pero le era imposible, así que se levantó sin despertar a Ginny y fue hacia la ventana, desde ella podía ver el lago que había al lado de La Madriguera era un paisaje realmente hermoso, cuando lo vio…

Era un pelirrojo sentado a la orilla del lago miraba algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver, pero creía saber quién era el pelirrojo.

Salió de cuarto en silencio para no despertar a Ginny, camino hasta fuer de la casa y pudo verlo. Un chico alto, mirando al frente como si algo fuera a aparecer. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sorprendido cuando vio a la chica.

-Hermione- dijo Ron y se apartó un poco-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vi desde la ventana de Ginny -respondió ella-. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto fijándose en su cara, tenía una mueca triste.

-No tanto- respondió el mirándola a los ojos, la verdad es que a Hermione le encantaba cuando Ron la miraba así, sus ojos azules se fundían con los castaños de ella, era encantador-. Me alegra que la guerra haya terminado y que… Voldemort esté muerto, pero…

-Ron- lo llamo la castaña-; no debes darme explicaciones. Sé que estas triste por Fred y no te culpo por ello- tomo la mano de Ron y la acaricio cosa que hacía sentir a Ron mejor.

-Hermione…- dijo el acercándose a ella, Hermione sintió la respiración de Ron, después de lo que paso en la guerra, su respiración se le hizo más conocida. Pero entonces recordó algo.

-Ron- dijo apartándose de el-. Yo quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido Ron.

-Por todo- le dijo Hermione levantándose-. Las bobadas por las que te he discutido todos estos años- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno… yo también te colabore con eso- dijo Ron un poco avergonzado-. ¿Recuerdas lo de Scabbers cuando estábamos en tercer año? Fue una estupidez no creerte- aseguro.

-Lo recuerdo bien- dijo ella riéndose cuando lo recordó. A Ron le encanto verla sonreír y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa-. Pelábamos por bobadas.

-Si- suspiro Ron, eso le hacía recordar mucho a su hermano Fred, la primera persona a la que le revelo que quería a Hermione y el que nunca llegara a verlos juntos. Eso lo entristecía mucho. Agacho la cabeza y unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

Hermione se percató de que Ron ya no la observaba, sino que había agachado la cabeza, vio una gruesas lagrimas correré por sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse mal; Ron la alegraba mucho y no soportaba verlo así, tenía que hacer algo.

-Ron…- susurro y volvió a sentarse a su lado-, no tienes que llorar, él está bien, en un lugar mejor. Acompañado por personas muy especiales: Remus, Tonks, los padres de Harry, Sirius… demás- dijo ella pues muchas buenas personas había muerto en esa terrible guerra.

-Tienes mucha razón- dijo Ron secándose las lágrimas-, siempre la tienes- se burló.

-Ron, también quería disculparme por algo mas- dijo de repente Hermione poniéndose roja. Busco las palabras adecuadas, respiro profundamente varias veces mientras sentía como Ron la observaba con curiosidad-. Yo… yo quería…

-Tranquila- le dijo Ron y sintió como la seguridad se apodero de ella.

-Yo quería disculparme… por lo que paso en… la guerra- dijo aún más avergonzada sin embargo Ron se mostró más confundido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él.

-Porque me… abalance encima de ti- explico sin poder verlo a los ojos. Ron supo a que se refería: el momento en que se besaron-. Iré a dormir- informo ella levantándose velozmente.

-Espera- Ron se levantó más rápido que ella y le impidió la entrada a La Madriguera-. ¿Tú crees que eso me molesto?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ella pero sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Hermione…- susurro el, entonces se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su cuello levantado su rostro. Estaba roja, pero eso solo hacía que a Ron le atrajera más-, en el momento en que tus labios se encontraron con los míos, ya no me importo nada más, ni la muerte, la guerra, la batalla, nada.

-Ron…- Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, se sentía culpable por la familia de Ron, ella lo distraía y lo alejaba de ellos-, no deberías…

Pero entonces algo la silencio, el respirar de Ron, su respiración tranquila y acompasada, se había acercada más a Hermione cuando ella pensaba… o más bien asimilaba lo que él había dicho, se acercó más a ella, no sabía si podría resistirse o haría lo mismo que en la guerra ¡Abalanzarse y estamparle un beso muy apasionado!

Hermione suspiro, cosa que Ron noto, se separo de ella. Y la miro a los ojos, extraña pasar tiempo con ella y con Harry, al cual había dejado muy abandonado últimamente. Ahora mas que necesitaba apoyo.

Volvió a sentarse ignorando la mirada de Hermione, que era de asombro total.

-Ahora soy yo el que debe disculparse- dijo y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, Hermione ya sabia lo que eso se significaba.

-No deberías- suspiro Hermione y se sentó a su lado solo que un poco más cerca que antes-. Ron, ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

-Claro- respondió Ron cuando volvió a sentirse mas tranquilo.

-La profesora McGonagall, sabia algo de mí desde que entre en Hogwarts- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Así? ¿Qué?- pregunto Ron curioso.

-¿Recuerdas el trabajo que nos dejo para casi final del semestre cuando estabas en primer año?- pregunto Hermione.

-No- se rio Ron-. Créeme Hermione no me acuerdo de los trabajos que hice hace 7 años.

-Bueno, pues si hicimos uno- contesto Hermione riéndose con el-. El caso es que en ese trabajo, yo fui la primera en terminar.

-Como si eso fuera nuevo- se burlo Ron.

-Ron- lo regaño Hermione-. Bueno, lo que pasa es… que… como termine rápido no tenia nada que hacer, los observe a Harry y a ti para ver si ya habían terminado… y creo que… distraídamente… garabatee tu nombre en el ensaño- bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Eso hiciste?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te dijo la profesora McGonagall?

-La verdad no lo recuerdo- seguía con la vista baja y su voz fue apenas audible.

-Hermione- la llamo Ron y la abrazo-. Gracias por haber venido, me hiciste sentir mucho mejor.

-Al contrario, Ron- susurro Hermione levantando la cabeza, justo para encontrarse con los ojos azules que ahora la dominaban.

Ron sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, nada iba a evitar que estuviera con la persona que mas quería. No soporto los centímetros que quedaban entre ellos y la beso.

Hermione recibió el beso con gusto y se lo devolvió, no había pasado ni 24 horas sin los labios de Ron y ya los necesitaba…

Algo los distrajo de pronto, eran unos sonidos de aplausos, detrás de ellos, los dos se separaron…

-George- dijo Ron levantándose, para ver a su hermano parado en la puerta, mirándolos y aplaudiendo con felicidad-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De nuevo las pesadillas?

-Si- respondió con tristeza el-. Pero no importa, quería que me ayudaras así que vine a buscarte… pero veo que estas ocupado.

-Bueno…- tartamudeo Ron-. ¿Cómo Sabas que estaba aquí?

-Es tu lugar favorito de la casa desde los 5 años- respondió George con una sonrisa-. Soy tonto pero no tanto- dijo y los tres se rieron.

-Bien, vamos te ayudare- dijo Ron empujándolo dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y vas a dejar a tu linda castaña?- pregunta de forma burlona George-. Da igual toda la familia sabia que ustedes iban a terminar como pareja, así que yo puedo esperar- dijo y entro en la casa-. ¡No tardes demasiado, Ronnie!

-¿Qué pesadillas?- pregunto Hermione para romper el silencio incomodo que se formo.

-Sobre, Fred- respondió Ron con una mirada de tristeza-. Me pide que le ayude y yo estoy feliz por apoyarlo.

-Me alegra- sonrió Hermione.

Ron la miro unos momentos para después abrasarla fuertemente, la acuno en sus brazos para después susurrarle: "Gracias por todo, Herms". Lo que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara. Sonrió y suspiro: "A ti, Ronnie". Ron se rio y luego volvió a entrar en La Madriguera.

Hermione miro hacia arriba y le sorprendió lo que encontró: eran Ginny, Harry, y los demás Weasleys, mirándola desde la ventana y sonriéndole, sabia bien lo que esa sonrisas significaban: Bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la segunda historia, espero que les gustara, ya solo queda Rose y Scorpius. Díganme que les pareció en sus comentarios.**


	3. Rose y Scorpius: Rompiendo las Reglas

**_Rose y Scorpius: Rompiendo las Reglas_**

Rose caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts leyendo un libro, había cogido la costumbre de leer mientras caminaba y ya no era tan extraño. Levanto la mirada cuando termino de leer el ultimo capitulo justo para encontrarse con la persona mas desagradablemente linda que había conocido: Scorpius Malfoy, con sus amigos en los que estaban dos de sus primos: James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter.

Camino en el sentido contrario de ellos cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba:

-¡Eh! ¡Rose!- grito su primo Albus, la chica volteo a regañadientes y sonrió fingidamente-. ¡Ven!

Rose camino hacia ellos sintiéndose muy mareada de pronto, siempre era así cuando estaba con Scorpius. Cuando llego ante ellos sonrió sin saber muy bien por que.

-Rose, ¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto James aunque parecía aburrido o mas bien como esperando a que algo pasara.

-Iba a ver… a… Hagrid- dijo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. Quería pedirle ayuda sobre los gusarajos.

-Pero…- dijo Scorpius riéndose como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste-, la caballa de Hagrid esta al otro lado- dijo y Rose lo miro con un reproche.

-Lo se- dijo ella que se había puesto roja y se sintió una tonta-. Pero primero debo devolver el libro a la biblioteca- dijo.

-Ah- dijo Albus relajado-. ¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto cuando se escucharon un montón de gritos cerca de ellos.

-Al fin- dijo James cuando varios estudiantes pasaron corriendo con el cabello de diferentes colores-. Pensé que Fred se había retrasado.

-¡Tenia la sospecha de que habías sido tu!- grito un chico del cabello de color entre rojo y purpura.

-Hugo- exclamo Rose poniéndose al lado de su hermano-. ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto mirando su cabello.

-Pregúntaselo a el- dijo Hugoseñalando a James.

-¿Qué hiciste, James?- pregunto Rose con una mirada severa.

-Bueno…

-El y Fred pusieron bombas de color en el pasillo que conecta el Gran Comedor con las escaleras para subir al aula de Transformaciones- dijo Hugo con tono acusador-. Nos pintaron el cabello a mí a otros compañeros.

Scorpius suelta una risa y Rose le lanza una mala mirada.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- le pregunta furiosa por como se comporta.

-Perdón… no pretendía…- trato de disculparse con ella pero se quedo observando sus ojos, sus profundos ojos azules, ahora furiosos por lo que paso.

-Vamos Hugo- dice ella y se va con Hugo.

Entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, Rose hizo un hechizo y le despinto el cabello a Hugo, le dio un gracias en forma de susurro.

-¿Qué tienes, Hugo?- le pregunto después de un rato.

-Estoy cansado de que James y Fred me usen para sus bromas, no me gustan, lo detesto- dijo Hugo con el seño fruncido-. Oye, Rose- dijo cuando su cabello estuvo como siempre-, ¿Por qué trataste a Scorpius así?

-Porque se estaba riendo de ti- dijo Rose como si fuera lo más obvio-. Además no lo soporto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hugo.

-Porque es insoportable- Hugo sonrió cuando ella dijo esto-. ¿Qué?- pregunto cuando Hugo sonrió más grande-. ¡¿Qué?!

-Te gusta Scorpius- dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre cuando descubría que Harry guardaba un secreto.

-No- negó rotundamente Rose cuando asimilo lo que su hermanito había dicho.

-Por favor…- dijo el actuando como hermano mayor-, te comportas como mamá cuando estaba con papá.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Rose pero noto como se sonrojaba.

-Cierto- dijo Hugo con terquedad-. Papá se opondría rotundamente si fuera verdad.

-Lo se- dijo Rose conteniendo un suspiro, se imagino por un momento a ella y a Scorpius sentados juntos muy cerca, cogidos de las manos… pero también el rostro decepcionado de su padre al verlos-. Vamos ve a clase.

-¿Tu no vienes?- pregunta Hugo caminado hasta el retrato.

-Tengo esta hora libre- dijo Rose y era cierto, los de sexto tenían esa hora libre.

-Ok- dijo saliendo por el retrato.

Rose se fue directamente a su cuarto, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mas confundida que nunca. Es ciento, en parte se estaba comportando como su madre cuando estaba cerca de su padre… ¿Le gustaría Scorpius?

Se recostó y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando el olor a rosa llego de golpe. Miro a su alrededor mirando de donde venia, y vio una lechuza posada en la ventana, con una rosa en el pico y una nota en la pata.

Rose se levanto de la cama y fue hacia ella, en cuanto le quito la rosa y la nota la lechuza se giro y salió a volar por la ventana.

Rose abrió la carta y le sorprendió ver de quien era:

_**Rose:**_

_**Necesito que hablemos, tú y yo, los dos solamente. Quiero algunas respuestas de tu parte y no me digas que no. También tengo algo importante que decirte… no creo que por una carta se revele eso así que esperare.**_

_**No vemos en la Sala de Menesteres, media noche, sola.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**PD: La rosa que te envié debes llevarla también.**_

Rose tenia un montón de emociones dentro de ella: ¿Qué debía hablar Scorpius con ella?, ¿Qué respuestas quería?, ¿Qué cosa tan importante tenia que decirle?, ¿Por qué tan tarde? Y… ¿Por qué tenia que llevar la rosa?

Después de que la hora se paso a rápido, fue a clase, donde se quedo callada y pensativa… nadie la molestaba y eso le agradaba pues ahora no tenia ganas de nada y menos de dar explicaciones.

A la hora del almuerzo se sentó con sus amigas, que estaban hablando del nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasley, Rose se levanta de la mesa en poco tiempo cuando, por segunda vez en el día, alguien la llama:

-¡Rose!

Ella, con reproche, se voltea y se encuentra con unos ojos castaños, justo al tiempo que también ve la cabellera pelirroja: era su prima Lily.

-Lily, hola- saludo y sonrió de forma muy convincente.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Lily mirándola fijamente.

-A Sortilegios Weasley- dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿No lo sabes?- pregunto al ver la cara de duda de Rose-. El tío George imaginara una nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, aquí, en Hogsmade- dijo con una sonrisa-. La directora nos dio permiso para ir en cuanto no nos demores mucho…

-Eso es genial- dijo Rose feliz.

-Si- sonrió Lily-. Nuestros padres estarán allí.

-Es increíble- dijo Rose, tenia una escusa para no asistir a lo que quería Scorpius.

-¡Lily!- grito Albus detrás de ellas.

-Espérame un momento- dijo Lily y fue con Albus, hablaron rápidamente cuando Lily volvió-. Que suerte- exclamo-. Han pasado la reunión para mañana, que es Viernes, así podemos estar mas tiempo con nuestros padres. Será genial.

Lily se marcho y Rose tuvo clara la idea de que hoy no tenia a la suerte de su lado… o eso creía.

Cuando eran las once y cuarto, salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y fue hacia el Séptimo Piso con sigilo, tuvo que desviarse un poco cuando se topaba con La Señora Norris, pero logro llegar sin que la descubrieran, justo a tiempo para la sita de Scorpius.

Entro y espero a que Scorpius llegara, una idea se le cruzo por la frente cuando estaba allí: Estaba rompiendo las reglas por Scorpius Malfoy.

Se levanto furtivamente y fue hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdón la tardanza- dijo el y sonrió como un tonto-. Me tope con el Varón Sanguinario y se formo un pequeño problema. Pero me alegra que hayas venido.

-Bueno dime- exclamo Rose algo nerviosa, ¿nerviosa? ¿Por qué tenia que estar nerviosa?-. ¿Que necesitabas que hablemos?

-Rose…- susurro el y miro a la chica como si espera que lo fuera a interrumpir-, ¿Por qué peleas tanto conmigo?

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada Rose pues no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué siempre discutes conmigo?- repitió Scorpius levantando un poco más la voz.

-Pues…- la verdad ni ella sabia por que siempre discutía con el, solo lo hacia y ya-. ¿Solo me llamaste para preguntarme eso?

-No- respondió el y se dio de cuenta de que ella trataba de evadir el tema-. ¿Trajiste la rosa que te di?

-Si- respondió ella y le mostro la rosa que sostenía con delicadeza. Scorpius cogió la rosa y la puso entre ellos.

-Mira bien la rosa, Rose- pidió el y tomo la mano de Rose poniéndola junto a la suya en la rosa-. Mírala bien y dime que nota en ella.

Rose la tomo unos segundos sin comprender muy bien, después de unos segundos en su dedo sintió un pinchazo, como el de una aguja. Separo la mano rápidamente pero Scorpius la sostuvo.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto el tranquilamente.

-¿Qué si lo sentí?- pregunto Rose furiosa-. Claro que lo sentí.

-Rose-susurro el tomándola de nuevo de la mano ya que ella se había soltado violentamente-. ¿No te das cuenta de todas las cualidades de esta rosa?- Rose lo miro sin entender y el sonrió ante su expresión-. Mira- puso la mano en la rosa de nuevo junto con la de Rose-, esta rosa es sensible y bella, pero tiene espinas para defenderse. Así eres tú.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo Rose.

-Tú eres sensible y delicada como esta rosa, pero cuando te sientes amenazada sacas las espinas, también eres igual de bella que ella. Creo que tus padres acertaron al ponerte ese nombre- explico el con una sonrisa-. También…- dijo acercándose a ella-, tienes… los labios… del mismo color que esta rosa, me pregunto… si serán iguales de suaves… a sus pétalos.

Rose no se esperaba nada de eso, el discurso sobre la rosa y ella, los halagos, el color de los labios… menos lo que iba a suceder.

Scorpius se le acercaba lentamente, sentía su respiración, la rosa todavía estaba entre sus manos, pero no entre ellos. Rose agacho la cabeza tímida, pero Scorpius con su mano libre hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, sus grises y seductores ojos. Nada iba a impedir lo que iba a pasar.

Los labios de Rose eran como Scorpius siempre se los imagino, suaves como los pétalos de las rosas, cariños como las manos de una madre, cálidos como ardía en fiebre. Solo quería acercarla un poco mas, soltó la rosa de modo que quedara colgando de la mano de Rose, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la acerco mas.

Rose nunca había sentido algo como aquello, su madre unja vez le había tratado de explicar como era un beso de alguien a quien amas:

_-Rose- dijo Hermione mirando a su hija de 12 años _(que ahora tiene 16)-. _La primera vez que bese a tu padre, sentí… en mi interior… como se calentaba una llama... algo mágico se encendió dentro de mi. No, no ese tipo de magia- dijo cuando miro que su hija la iba a interrumpir-, esta sensación mágica solo te la lograra producir esa persona especial._

_ -Eso es cierto- dijo Ron que se había acercado a su esposa y a su hija, le dio un tierno beso a Hermione, y a Rose la consintió como siempre._

Ahora entendía que quería decir su madre, la sensación que le producía ese beso tan maravilloso con Scorpius solo podía significar algo… estaba perdidamente enamorada de Scorpius. Dejo de dejarse llevar y en vez de eso le devolvía cada uno de esos besos, cada uno con un cariño muy expresivo, hasta que por fin se separaron.

-Rose… eres el amor de mi vida- dijo y Rose le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y tu el mio, Scor- susurro con una sonrisa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que en este momento estamos rompiendo todas las reglas?- pregunto.

-Si- dijo ella y siguió sonriendo-, pero… que importa.

Rose y Scorpius pasaron la noche en la Sala de Menesteres hablando de sus sentimientos de el uno hacia a otro, fueron hablando hasta que Rose se quedo dormida el pecho de Scorpius y con la hermosa rosa roja entre sus manos y las de el.

* * *

**Bueno, acabamos, espero que les haya gustado, comenteme que tal les parecieron las historias, a mi personalmente me encantan esta parejas, y por eso escribí estas historias.**


End file.
